100 Drabbles Southmore Hill Style
by Cute But Psycho
Summary: Taking up the 100 Drabbles challenge in an effort to set up the SHHS-verse. Seventeenth drabble - #63: Cold Embrace. A chilling screech pierces the band room. Rated T for, so far, one mild sexual reference.
1. Drabble 4: Rivalry

**A/N: I'm taking up the drabble challenge in an effort to set up the backstory and characters of the fictional Southmore Hill High School, which I plan to write about. A quick note, for the record – I have zero actual marching band experience. I went to a high school in an area that simply doesn't march (jazz band is our big thing). So while my fics/drabbles will be band-centric (of course), they may not actually be **_**marching**_** band-centric. I'll try to throw some in, but my knowledge is limited at best. In a couple years I should be going to a college with an actual marching band, but until then, bear with me. :)**

**I likely won't do drabbles in order; I'll just write as they come to me. I'll try my best to stick to the 100-word limit, but they may go over at times.**

**Disclaimer (or claimer, I suppose): Forest Hill High School, Bishop Southmore High School, and Southmore Hill High School, as well as all related characters and towns, belong to me. I made them up. Please do not take them as your own (can't see why you'd want them, but…). Thanks! I would possibly be willing to lend them out, if you've got a good reason and ask nicely. ;) Again, can't see why you'd want them, though.**

* * *

**For future reference, here's the drabble list. Finished drabbles are italicized.**

_1. Introduction  
_2. Complicated  
3. Making History  
_4. Rivalry  
_5. Unbreakable  
6. Obsession  
7. Eternity  
8. Gateway  
9. Death  
10. Opportunities  
_11. Thirty-Three_  
12. Dead Wrong  
13. Running Away  
14. Judgment  
15. Seeking Solstice  
16. Excuses  
17. Vengeance  
18. Love  
19. Tears  
20. My Inspiration  
21. Never Again  
22. Online  
23. Failure  
24. Rebirth  
25. Breaking Away  
26. Forever and a Day  
27. Lost and Found  
28. Light  
29. Dark  
_30. Faith_  
_31. Colors  
_32. Exploration  
_33. Seeing Red  
_34. Shades of Grey  
_35. Forgotten_  
_36. Dreamer_  
37. Mist  
38. Burning  
39. Out of Time  
40. Knowing How  
41. Fork in the Road  
42. Start  
43. Nature's Fury  
44. At Peace  
45. Heart Song  
46. Reflection  
47. Perfection  
48. Everyday Magic  
49. Umbrella  
50. Party  
51. Troubling Thoughts  
52. Stirring of the Wind  
53. Future  
54. Health and Healing  
_55. Separation_  
56. Everything For You  
57. Slow Down  
58. Lesson  
59. Luck  
60. Exhaustion  
61. Teenager  
62. Irregular Orbit  
_63. Cold Embrace_  
64. Frost  
_65. A Moment in Time  
66. Dangerous Territory  
_67. Boundaries  
68. Unsettling Revelations  
69. Shattered  
70. Bitter Silence  
71. The True You  
72. Pretense  
73. Patience  
74. Midnight  
75. Shadows  
_76. Summer Haze_  
77. Memories  
_78. Change in the Weather_  
79. Illogical  
80. Only Human  
81. A Place to Belong  
82. Advantage  
_83. Breakfast_  
84. Echoes  
85. Falling  
_86. Picking up the Pieces_  
87. Gunshot  
88. Possession  
89. Twilight  
90. Nowhere and Nothing  
91. Answers  
92. Innocence  
93. Simplicity  
94. Reality  
95. Acceptance  
96. Impressions  
97. Enthusiasm  
_98. Game_  
99. Friendship  
100. Endings

* * *

**#4 – Rivalry**

"This school isn't big enough for two schools."

"This band isn't big enough for two bands."

"This school is so run down. Bishop Southmore was way nicer."

"Bet they burned it out of jealousy."

Mrs. Moray sighed, dismayed. It was going to be a year of changes for both the Forest Hill band and the school at large. A new name, new classmates, more crowded hallways… all because some faulty wiring combusted in the wee hours of the morning. All of which would be okay, if the kids weren't already at each other's throats.

It would be a long year.


	2. Drabble 11: ThirtyThree

**#11 – Thirty-Three**

"Thirty-three."

"Thirty-three what?"

"Flutes and piccolos this year, with the addition of the Bishop Southmore kids."

The flute section leader stared, slack-jawed, at her friend.

"You're kidding me."

"Nope."

Kitty sighed, leaning against her locker. "Think it's too late for me to recruit a co-section leader?"

"Probably not, but I think it _is _too late for anyone to want to take you up on that." Leah gave Kitty a grin that was half-sympathetic and half-teasing.

Kitty closed her eyes, massaging her temple with her free hand. "Thirty-three?" she asked in resignation.

"Thirty-three," Leah confirmed.

"This will be a long year."


	3. Drabble 55: Separation

**#55 - Separation**

The division was obvious. If she hadn't forced them to sit by chairs the groups would be on opposite sides of the room. The old students resented the new for encroaching on "their" territory. The new students felt out of place and alienated. Only the freshmen stayed out of the conflict, unsure of where their loyalties lay – but that, too, was a separation.

In a symphony, the separate lines always came together at the end. Separation without resolution was simply noise. Without their usual spirit of unity, the new Southmore Hill High School band seemed doomed to a similar fate.


	4. Drabble 83: Breakfast

**#83 – Breakfast**

"Kyle, Blake, what are you _doing_?" Alyssa asked, staring at two sophomore boys who were busy having what looked like a cereal-eating contest.

"Eating breakfast," they answered.

"Band starts in five minutes," she told them.

"We know," Blake said.

"You're going to get gross crap in your mouthpieces."

"We're having a competition-"

"-to see whose mouthpiece is the grossest by the end of the week," Kyle finished, as Blake shoveled more cereal into his mouth.

"That's disgusting." Alyssa wrinkled her nose.

"We know," they chorused.

"Boys." Alyssa turned on her heel and walked away in disgust, their laughter following her.


	5. Drabble 33: Seeing Red

**#33 – Seeing Red**

There was a _girl_ in his bass drum section. A _freshman_ girl.

Everything had been great until the merge with Bishop Southmore. He had known everyone in his section, even the freshmen. The merge had thrown everything off-kilter, and somehow in the resulting chaos this girl – Molly – had slipped in. Scotty wasn't even sure how she was able to carry a bass drum around. The drums looked like they weighed more than she did.

He was so irritated he didn't even want to think about her, but her flame-red hair made her conspicuous, and he saw her everywhere he went.


	6. Drabble 86: Picking Up the Pieces

**A/N: This is probably the last drabble for a week or so, unless I write another one before I leave tonight, but that's unlikely as I have to pack. I'm going to Mexico for a week; I'll be back Saturday night. I'm bringing a notebook so hopefully I can scribble down some drabbles during downtime and have plenty to update with once I get back. :)**

* * *

**#86 – Picking Up the Pieces**

When Bishop Southmore burned down, Jasmine cried. When she heard that she was going to have to go to Forest Hill for her senior year of high school, she cried harder. She had worked so hard to become section leader, and now it was snatched away.

One night she snuck into the fenced-off rubble of BSHS, making her way to where the band room once stood and grabbing some chunks of stone. She brought them home, placing them on a shelf to remind her of what once was.

All she can do is pick up the pieces and move on.


	7. Drabble 65: A Moment in Time

**A/N: Well, inspiration struck and I managed to churn out one more drabble before I head for Mexico. Enjoy!**

* * *

**#65 – A Moment in Time**

A row of flutes, all aligned.

Trumpets poised and ready.

Tiny pools dot the ground, marking the place of each trombone player.

The conductor stands, her baton in mid-swing.

Squeaks issue from a clarinet or two.

Saxophones at rest, leaning back in their chairs as they survey their peers and friends.

One lone oboe plays on bravely.

From the back, the percussion keeps time.

Music, invisible and intangible, swirls about the room, touching minds and hearts and lives.

Laughter, joy.

Tears, sorrow.

Friendship.

Enmity.

Family, friends.

Good times and bad.

Thrown together, drawn together, whether they like it or not.


	8. Drabble 31: Colors

**A/N: Home from Mexico! Didn't have much downtime but got a few drabbles written regardless. :)**

* * *

**#31 – Colors**

It felt like a betrayal, wearing the purple and green and gold rather than her usual red and white – the old BSHS colors. She missed her comfortable, old, worn-in Bishop Southmore Pep Band sweatshirt; red with the BSHS logo on the front and her nickname, "Emeraldy" (from both her eye color and her name, Esmeralda), on the back in white. When she was feeling particularly rebellious, she wore it to school anyway. It didn't score her any brownie points with the other band members, but she didn't really care. They could have their flashy colors – she wanted red and white.


	9. Drabble 35: Forgotten

**#35 – Forgotten**

In the back of the band room, one member plays on, patient, unrelenting, biding his time. He knows his moment will come. He may be forgotten, his geometrical instrument not even enough to invite scorn and ridicule, but he refuses to believe his situation is hopeless. He hopes and dreams and waits for the day when he will be noticed, be remembered and loved.

Until that day, though, he plays on, his instrument's soft rings in time with the music. One day, he will shine, if only for a second. Until then… until then….

DING.

DING.

DING.

DING.

DING.

DING.


	10. Drabble 78: Change in the Weather

**A/N: Quick disclaimer - I do not own the last line that Foster says. I borrowed it from Carth Onasi of Knights of the Old Republic (one of my favorite games EVER). Just wanted to give credit where credit was due. :D**

* * *

**#78 – Change in the Weather**

"At least it's a little nicer today than it was yesterday."

Alyssa looked oddly at Foster. "What are you talking about? It's still raining."

"You've lived in Washington for two years and you still don't know the difference between a light downpour and a heavy drizzle?" Foster teased. "Pathetic, Alyssa, just pathetic."

"Forgive me for not being 'pathetic' enough to analyze rain," she shot back.

"Touché." Foster laughed. "A bit testy today, are we?"

"Oh stuff it, Foster, you drooling lardhead."

"Oh, ouch. I think you hurt my man-feelings with that one."

Alyssa stalked off, muttering something about crazy Washingtonians.


	11. Drabble 30: Faith

**A/N: Partially based on a true story.**

* * *

**#30 – Faith**

"Why doesn't he just take it into the shop?" someone asked.

"Shh!"

The whole thing had the air of a life-or-death surgery. Everyone was silent; waiting, watching. Leah sat, surrounded by her tools, focused intently on the task at hand. Kevin was biting his lip, fingers crossed.

"Saxophone. Key. Duct tape. Scissors."

The objects were passed to Leah wordlessly, one by one. She performed the operation carefully and swiftly, handing the saxophone over when she was done.

"It works!" Kevin cried, after a quick test run.

"That's because anything can be fixed with faith… and copious amounts of duct tape."


	12. Drabble 98: Game

**#98** **– Game**

"Hurry everyone!"

"We've got three minutes!"

"Plunger Lunger!"

Six guys stood in a line, facing a wall. One held a plunger mute, arm poised and ready to throw.

"Ready?" he asked. Everyone nodded consent. "Okay… go!"

He threw the mute at the wall as hard as he could. Everyone dove for it. The chaos that ensued for the next three minutes was nearly impossible to decipher. The boys yelped in surprise and pain as they slammed into walls and had the plunger mute thrown at them.

"What are they doing?" one girl asked the girl next to her.

"Nobody knows."

* * *

**A/N: It's been a while, I know. Sorry! Hopefully my old high school doesn't mind me borrowing "Plunger Lunger." Yep, it's a real game. If anyone knows what buttball is, it's similar to that, only, well, played with a plunger mute.**


	13. Drabble 1: Introduction

**#1 – Introduction**

"Hey, just thought I should introduce myself."

Scotty glowered down at the redhead girl who had her hand extended, arms folded across his chest. "I already know who you are. You're Molly."

"That's right. Molly James," she said, seeming unbothered by his refusal to shake her hand.

_James? Why does that sound…._

"My older brother was Malcolm," Molly continued. "He was-"

"-my section leader for two years," Scott finished. He stared, open-mouthed. _Malcolm had a younger sister?!_

"Yeah. He said I should tell you 'hi' from him."

Scotty was at a loss. "Oh… well… tell him I say hi back."


	14. Drabble 66: Dangerous Territory

**#66 – Dangerous Territories**

There was an uneasy truce between the new Bishop Southmore students and the old Forest Hill students. During class they sat in chair order as they should, but there was almost no talking (though maybe that was a blessing!). But whenever they didn't need to be in their seats, they were separated – Bishop Southmore on the right, Forest Hill on the left. No one ever crossed the invisible dividing line for any reason. It was as if they were afraid they would be torn apart once they set foot in the other's territory.

How long could this go on for?


	15. Drabble 76: Summer Haze

**#76 – Summer Haze**

The first week of school, Holly was lenient with the other tenor players. It was hard to come back. Usually it was still warm enough to be tempting for the first week or two, and everyone was still in what Holly called a "summer haze." A little more daydream-y, a little more not-all-there. So she cut them some slack. After all, who really wanted to go back to school while it was still so nice and warm outside? Even Holly didn't want to be there.

But after that first week the haze was gone, and it was time for business.


	16. Drabble 36: Dreamer

**A/N: The first mildly T-rated thing I've written. :P**

* * *

**#36 – Dreamer**

"I had a weird dream last night," Derek said.

Andie decided to humor her stand partner. "What was it about?"

"I was a Padawan," he began. Andie rolled her eyes. "And you were my Jedi Master."

The redhead raised an eyebrow at him. "I was your master? So just like real life, then?"

"No wonder they say trumpets have big egos."

"Hey, I'm your section leader, so it's true." She gave Derek a look. "You know, the fact that you had a dream about me being your master sounds kinda kinky…."

"Ugh!" Derek said in horror. "Forget I said anything."


	17. Drabble 63: Cold Embrace

**#63 – Cold Embrace**

"EEEEEEEEEEE!"

The band room went silent. Everyone stared in the direction of the screech, eyes wide with shock. A sophomore girl grinned sheepishly, and you could just barely see a tint of red coloring her dark skin. Next to her, a boy was on the floor, shaking with laughter.

"He… was all wet, and he came up behind me and hugged me…." the screeching girl – Nadine – explained quietly. The boy on the floor laughed harder, and a couple students giggled at well. "Hey, it was cold!" Nadine said defensively. She glared at the boy. "You are so dead next time."


End file.
